The present invention relates to apparatus which are adapted to conduct water from a water source to a water consumer, said apparatus being movable relative to said source. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a watering apparatus which is suitable for watering large areas of ground.
Developments within the farming industry have resulted in increased requirements for the artificial watering of agricultural ground. A number of proposals have been submitted concerning the artificial watering of relatively large areas of ground using water sprays.
One such proposal suggests the use of a large number of spray devices mounted on a network of pipes. This network may be permanently installed or only temporarily installed. Although the network of pipes which is permanently installed is always available when watering is necessary, the installation and maintenance of such network is expensive. A main disadvantage with the temporary network of pipes is the disassembling and reassembling of the network.
Other proposals incorporate tractor-driven or tractor-carried pipes or hoses provided with water sprays. In addition self-propelling apparatus have been proposed, in which the water pipes are carried on a plurality of sequentially arranged wheels which are arranged to move parallel to a main water-pipe or circularly around a water hydrant which may be a permanently affixed or moveably arranged.
The network of pipes or hoses which is carried by or driven by tractors is expensive to operate. Also since the pipes or hoses are pulled along the ground when they are to be laid-out or drawn-in, the pipes or hoses become worn, thereby reducing their effective useful life. In addition, due to the friction against the surface of the ground, the pipes or hoses are subjected to high tension forces which tend to pull them apart. Consequently, it is necessary to limit the length of such a hose. Despite the limited length of the hose, the hose is still relatively heavy. The devices which incorporate a drum on which a hose is coiled, for transporting the same, are also heavy and difficult to move. The self-propelling devices normally require a large number of spray mechanisms and are expensive to manufacture. Further, the requirement of external power forces, such as electric motors or diesel engines in self-propelling or tractor-driven systems is a serious disadvantage.
The present invention is based on the concept of using two substantially identical, extendible and collapsible pipe-systems arranged to conduct water from a water source, for example a water main or a water hydrant, to a water-consumer, for example one or more water sprays. Each system of pipes is constructed of a number of substantially rigid pipes and a plurality of pipe-coupling devices which pivotally connect the pipes at the ends thereof in a manner to permit water to flow from pipe to pipe through the coupling devices. The system of pipes is held together by holding means and is carried above the surface of the ground by supporting means.
The use of the pipe-systems enables substantially the same flexibility as that obtained with hoses, while at the same time eliminating a number of the disadvantages encountered with hoses. One end of the respective pipe-systems is connected to a water hydrant and the other ends of said system are connected to a water spray. By extending and collapsing the pipe-systems, the water spray can be reciprocatingly moved over a surface to be watered.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the pipe-systems can be provided with means for moving the systems automatically along a reciprocating path of pre-determined length. The speed at which the pipe-systems reciprocate and, also, the volume of water dispensed can be pre-set. Hence the desired quantity of watering can be obtained. This system enables watering of the ground with the required amount of water. Thus, over a period of time the ground is able to absorb the total quantity of water dispensed by the system. Previously, this has not been possible with known apparatus, especially such apparatus which employ the use of hoses. Because of the special construction and design features of the pipe-systems according to the invention, it is possible and practical to utilize the systems water pressure as this source of energy for moving the apparatus. In certain instances, this feature affords a substantial advantage in comparison with conventional apparatus driven, for example, by electric motors or diesel engines.
Since the apparatus according to the invention is moved across the surface of the ground while supported on suitably constructed movement means, plants or the like growing in the ground will suffer little damage as the apparatus passes thereover.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.